Love in the Moonlight
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: Harold just came to Forget me not valley and found out he has to marry within one year once he hears that he becomes nervous no girl has ever loved him could this be his moment to turn his life around? Not completed but not going to be continued...sorry.
1. Chapter 1: What Tradition?

LOVE IN THE MOONLIGHT

Chapter 1: What Tradition?

Harold's POV

My whole life was city life, I had lived with my mother Mari in the city since I was born, I had never met my father he died when I was little I had never given him a thought before until the day a man came to my apartment. The man was tall and seemed a bit old and didn't smile much.

"Can I come in Harold?" the man asked

I looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. I had never met this man yet he knew my name and wanted to come into my apartment. He must have seen my look of confusion because he said:

"You don't know who I am? Well you probably wouldn't it was when you were very young. Anyway, I am a friend of your father my name is Takakura and I need to talk to you about your family farm." Takakura said

The look of confusion returned I had no idea what family farm he was talking about. Again Takakura noticed.

"You mean your father never told you about the family farm?" he asked

I shook my head in despair.

"Then you better come with me, your mother already knows that you are coming with me" Takakura said

It was a 2 day trip to the family farm but Takakura filled me in on the whole family history…well most of it. It was really fascinating all of it I was actually getting excited to go to the family farm especially when I found out it was in a valley far away from anybody's thoughts, it seemed like the perfect place to live.

After the 2-day trip, Takakura led me around my new home the minute I got there. He also led me around the valley, everybody there seemed nice, and the farm was a nice size but what confused me was what Takakura told me after the tour of the farm and valley. He told me:

"Your father always wanted this to be a family farm so he created a tradition that when a man lives at this farm in his family he must get married within a year."

I looked at him like he was speaking another language.

"What? I can't get married within a year I am love challenged no girl has ever fallen in love with me ever they all think I'm crazy!" I practically screamed

"Here is the place where you can start a fresh new leaf, good luck I will check up on you often" Takakura said ignoring most of everything I said and then he walked away.

Once he had walked towards his house I sat on the ground, my new dog Ribbon walked over to me and placed himself on my lap. I stroked his fur gently as I said to myself:

"I can't get a girl in 1 year it will take at least 3 years for a girl to fall in love with me and though all the girls here seem nice, none of them will ever love me" I said to myself

Ribbon looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and barked reassuringly as if to say:

"You can do it Harold I know you can" 

I smiled and stood up, life here wasn't going to be easy but if I worked my schedule right I could run a farm and get a girl the hard part would be getting the girl though.

"I can't believe dad made this stupid tradition I'll never get married this way but maybe I can" I said calmly to myself as I retired to my bed, tomorrow would be the first day of spring, and the first day of my new life as a Ladies man.


	2. Chapter 2: Muffy

LOVE IN THE MOONLIGHT

I know it's taken awhile but here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Muffy

Harold's POV

According to Takakura there were only 3 girls eligible for marriage Muffy, Nami, and Celia. I met them all the day before and the prettiest of them all was Muffy.

"Muffy is the girl I'll talk to first" I said to myself as I milked my cow.

I walked away from the farm thinking about how I could surprise Muffy, I was thinking so hard I wasn't even looking where I was going. I bumped into Takakura.

"Harold, you should be looking where you are going." Takakura said.

"I know that was a mistake sorry," I said nervously.

He must have noticed I was nervous because he asked me

"What's wrong Harold?"

"I'm just going to meet Muffy and you know get to know her but I don't know what to get her" I said.

"Well you could get her some Toy Flowers the best flowers in all of Forget me Not Valley or you could go up to Mineral Town and get a few ores, or you could dig up some diamonds" Takakura suggested.

"I think I'll just get her a flower for now" I said.

Takakura nodded as I fled down to get the Toy Flower.

I searched for the best Toy Flower among of them all before I went over to the Blue Bar where Muffy worked. I opened the door and let the smell of beer rage through my body, I had always liked the smell of beer but my mother would never let me have any even though I was old enough.

"Can I get you anything?" a man named Griffin asked when I came in.

"Well…no not at the moment but where is Muffy?" I asked

As soon as I said that Muffy came out of the door by the bar.

"Hi Harold" Muffy said in her flirty voice.

"Hi Muffy I brought this for you" I said pulling out the flower.

Muffy giggled.

"Thank you Harold I love flowers, I'm going to go put this in my room" Muffy said as she took the flower and walked back into the other room. I followed her I really wanted to talk to her more.

"Hello Harold what's the problem?" Muffy asked me when I went into the other room.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk to you a little bit more," I said.

"Oh Harold that is so sweet, so what do you want to talk about?" Muffy asked me.

"About families…" I said.

"Families…ok what about them?" Muffy asked in a disappointed tone.

"Have you ever thought of starting a family?" I asked Muffy as sweat began to pour down my face and my hands.

"Not really, I mean it would be nice but no man ever wants to date me, at least none that have ever asked me" Muffy said.

"I think you are great but I don't know if we would be ready to date yet it is still early" I said

Muffy nodded.

"I need to get back to work" Muffy said as she left the room leaving me alone.

I walked out of the Blue Bar a look of disappointment crossed my face.

"Nothing can make me feel better now," I said not looking where I was going.

"Oww." A small voice said

I didn't…I did I bumped into another person.

"Sorry" I said gruffly.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going I was looking at the new flowers" the voice said.

I looked down and saw a young girl not much older than 12 standing there.

"You must be Harold the guy who runs the old farm, hi my name is Lumina I live in the mansion with my grandmother, why don't you come over?" Lumina asked

"Thanks I'd love to come over Lumina I could use the company" I said as I thought of Muffy.

Lumina smiled and led me to her large house and up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Lumina's support part 1

LOVE IN THE MOONLIGHT

At the moment I don't care that nobody is reviewing my story even though it would be cool to have more reviews for this story…anyway here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Lumina's support part 1

Yup you guessed it Harold's POV

"So I heard you had a few problems with Muffy" Lumina said

"Yeah well I have never been too good with girls," I said.

"I could help you after all I am a girl" Lumina said.

"I'm sure you could but maybe I should talk to one of the other girls first" I said.

"Well let me help you with that, I would talk to Nami then Celia because if Nami puts you down you can always talk to Celia for support." Lumina answered.

"Well do you know what I could give them?" I asked

"Yes as you can already tell Muffy likes flowers and expensive things, Celia likes flowers and fruits, and Nami likes fossils but that's it." Lumina said

"So Nami only likes fossils?" I asked.

"That's just from what I know, I also know from talking to her a little bit that she really likes you and if you don't marry her she will leave Forget-Me-Not Valley for good" Lumina explained.

"I would never want to cause somebody to leave just because I didn't marry them," I said.

"Well before you go crazy with wedding bells and Nami I'm just going to add random things about the other two girls Muffy and Celia." Lumina said.

I nodded.

"Ok so Nami is only one of the girls but there are still two others Muffy and Celia. Muffy is very fancy in fact she wants to get married in the Mineral town church which is over 5 miles away from here, and Celia is almost the complete opposite she is so plain and down to earth but she is really cool" Lumina explained.

"Ok Lulu" I said.

"Lumina is my name but you can call me Lulu if you like" Lumina said.

"Ok Lulu, well I know what you are saying but I know most of that already I need to know how to get over what happened at the blue bar.

"Oh, well then I suggest that you visit the other girls and if you like Muffy more than the others then give her a flower a day, she will come around eventually and fall in love with you." Lumina explained.

"Thanks Lumina" I said as I ran out of her room.

Lumina's POV (wow something different)

I watched as Harold ran out of my room and I was amazed at myself, I barely knew the guy and I had fallen in love with him, but he would never love me I was a 12 year old girl and he was a man who only 3 girls were eligible for. Jealousy flashed through my body as I thought of Muffy, Nami, and Celia.

"I wish I was old enough for Harold" I said to myself.

"LUMINA! TIME TO PRACTICE THE PIANO!" My grandmother Romana called from downstairs.

I sighed that another day I had to spend practicing the piano instead of being outside talking to the other people and Harold…Harold as I played the piano I hoped he would come back.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Drunk

Yeah your right I might of exaggerated that too much sorry about that…well here's to hoping this chapter will be better

Chapter 4: Getting Drunk

Yup you guessed it Harold's POV

I walked all over the valley looking for Nami and I found her in the last place I would ever think to look the Blue Bar. I went over to her to talk to her.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi…do I know you? Oh yeah you're the new farmer Harold that Ruby and Tim told me all about." Nami said.

I nodded, maybe this was a bad idea maybe I shouldn't have talked to her but there was something about her that made me keep talking to her.

"So I heard that you like fossils," I said.

"Yeah I do like them is there a problem with that?" Nami asked.

"No…I just said that I heard you liked them," Harold said.

"Oh well yeah I like them…but I never have time to go to the dig site I'm usually too busy with something else" Nami said.

"Well I could go and get you fossils" I said.

"Thanks" Nami said. I could tell she was trying to sound nice but there was a certain air in her voice that made it sound like she could have cared less.

"I'll go right after I get a drink" I said

Nami just nodded.

"What do you recommend?" I asked Nami.

"Why are you asking me? I don't work here!" Nami said.

"I know I was just asking because you have been here longer than I have and I'm sure you have come here more" I said.

"I've only lived here for a year." Nami said.

"That's still longer than I have, I've only been here for a couple hours." I said

Nami looked at me strangely and nodded.

"So what do you think is good here?" I asked

"Try the stone oil" Nami said.

I nodded and asked the owner Griffin for stone oil, I took one sip and loved it instantly, I drank more and more of it until I was done with the bottle.

"Hey Griffin can I get more stone oil?" I asked

Griffin nodded as he handed me another bottle, and before I knew it that one was gone too.

"Uh Griffin…" I started.

I knew I didn't have to finish because he handed me another bottle of Stone oil before I could finish, and it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Griffin…" I started.

"No I think you've had enough to drink." Griffin said.

He was right, my head was beginning to hurt and I knew it would be hard to get back to the farm.

"Griffin, maybe we should let him stay here for awhile," Muffy said.

I didn't hear much of the conversation; in fact I really couldn't hear anything after that, I blame the stone oil, it's addicting.

How was that? Any better?


	5. Chapter 5: Authors note

No it's ok, I never really liked this story anyway…so anyway here's one last chapter:

Dear Readers,

I know I don't have a lot of you but the ones I do have thanks for reviewing but I'm going to stop writing this story, I have other stories but this was my only Harvest moon one. I'm not going to write anymore of this story because I ran out of ideas and I just don't like it anymore, sorry.

Night-Dreamer4


End file.
